


Euclidean Spaces and the Theory of Connections

by Squidink



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidink/pseuds/Squidink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janey Slater goes job hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euclidean Spaces and the Theory of Connections

It isn't fair.

It's childish, Janey knows, but it's all that runs through her head as she closes the door behind her, the secretary behind his desk smiling genially despite her scowl.  They don't _know_ , none of them do, and maybe it's just that awareness that makes her hands shake when she shuffles her résumé under her other arm.

"You have a fine day, Ms. Slater," he calls.

"Thank you," Janey says, but she means _fuck off_.  She can feel it in his curious smirk, his eyes, his breath, even as he turns back to his phone and his daily planner and pictures of a happy family bordered in sensible wood frames.

 _What was it like_?  He doesn't ask, they never ask, even though they all want to.   _What is_ he _like_?

Honestly, she doesn't know.  Sometimes she thought he was Jon, her hopes swelling at the little quirks that by some miracle or chance managed to shine through.  Only for a moment, a space between blinks, and it had been enough, for long enough, because she had wanted it to be.  But—how to reconcile, how to adapt to someone who should be dead and is not, someone who could be someone you had loved, but isn't?  And how to move on, when no one would let you forget?

Not that she ever could, not for a moment.  He couldn't even allow her that much.

Janey slips out the door without further incident, but she's almost certain every eye is surreptitiously turned toward her exit, watching her go.   _What was it like_? _What is_ he _like_?

There's a cool sweat under her forearms, the manila folder jammed tight up against the soft flesh under her shoulder, and that in itself is almost more than she can bear.  She wouldn't have sweated like that before, wouldn't have been so fidgety and nervous; she was brilliant, accomplished, one of the pioneers of her field.  She had clawed her way up the academic ladder, further than anyone would have expected, further than they would allow, in their narrow-mindedness.  That was the reason she had been there in Gila Flats the first place: because she _deserved_ it.

And now?  Now she was interviewing for two-bit jobs teaching yawning students without half the dedication she had ever possessed, ushering young minds into a future that, by rights, should have been hers.

Janey had thought this might have been different; a chance at a lab, out of the public consciousness, simple but _important_.  The call had been formal, straightforward, like it was supposed to be.  None of the hush of her secondhand fame, no sitting demurely in the shadow of a— of Jon.

But then, as inevitable as the ticking hands of a well-kept clock, the interviewer had glanced up from her files, still smiling, _still smiling_ , and said: "You're Janey Slater, right?  Ms. Slater, from Gila Flats?"

"Yes," she had said, nodding. "That would be me."

"Top form.  This is, this is really an honor, Ms. Slater, really.  I read all your journals— I still have your theory about the quantum mechanical tunneling, when the research was still coming in.  The particle accelerators?   Brilliant stuff." He shakes his head in wonderment, and pride flutters somewhere in the lattice of Janey’s ribs.  “Especially your take on intrinsic fields.”

Janey’s smile curdles.  "I don't work with intrinsic fields anymore.  I'm much more interested in stem cell."

"Right, no, of course.  What with it being classified information and all.  Very hush-hush" He had shifted back in his seat, flipping through her personal history, laid out in words as dispassionately sterile as a surgeon's gloves.  He doesn’t even make a passable effort at pretending to read it.  She knew why she is really there.  To be gawked at.  To be prodded.  To be examined from all sides like a cheap rest stop souvenir.   Her stomach tightened in dread.    And, after a few lackluster inquiries, he dropped the file again, smiling with a keenness that sickened her.  "But, let's talk shop here for a moment, if you don't mind."

 _What was it like_? _What was_ he _like_?

Janey’s fingers, laced in her lap, curled into each other sharply. "I do mind, actually.  I don't work with intrinsic fields anymore.  It's been closed off to public inquiry.  I'd appreciate it if we didn't discuss it further."

He had not hid his disappointment well.  His tone, jovial and open mere moments before, slipped down into a professional disinterest, mouthing the starch questions he had likely asked a hundred times before, and would a hundred times after she was gone.  It was polite, clear-cut, and likely just a formality at that point.  She would not be returning there again.

Her mouth drawing into a sharp line, Janey waves down the nearest taxi.   Ignoring the cabman’s flat stare in the rearview mirror and the so typical “the meter’s running, miss,” she sorts through her latest prospects, shifting the more likely to the top of the pile.  It's early, and she can get just one more interview in – this one is promising, and maybe she just has enough left of her old spark left to hope this won't be as humiliating as the last one.

"The Veidt building, please."

It isn't fair, but she can make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcomed.


End file.
